


When I Get You Naked

by FlirtyHale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Kink, M/M, Male on Male, Riding, Smut, doncaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are forced to go to Doncaster for a party. Harry is sexually frustrated and Louis gets kinky.Smut with a plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get You Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea of Harry and Louis going to Louis’ home town and staying with his family and they both want sex i pretty much used all my kinks in this Ha.

Louis remembers when he turned 16…. He had a party with about 10 of his friends and they played video games till 6 a-clock in the morning typical teenager boy weekend sort of thing and maybe it was because his family didn’t have much money then but now they do so for Lotties 16th they’re is a big party happening in a ballroom at the fanciest hotel in Doncaster. She definitely wants to wow people considering the invite that Louis gets in the mail is all done up, looks like it could shoot confetti too.  
“Hey babe?” Louis calls into the other room  
“Yea Lou?” Harry shouts back  
“We have a party to attend next weekend”  
Harry groans “Another party?! We just went to some charity event party last weekend!” He saunters up to Louis and wraps his weak arms around Louis’ neck and leans his forehead on his boyfriends.  
“I planned on having some alone time with you” Harry hinted and Louis rolls his eyes  
“Babe we haven’t done it in about 2 weeks now!” Harry whined like a two year old  
“it hasn’t been that long Haz, people go over a year without sex i think you can go 3 weeks without sex. Since its for my sister birthday anyways we have to go”  
Harry frowns “I have needs Lou!” he moans “ if I have to I’ll just wank off in the shower but that’s no fun because you need to be there”  
“oh god I’m living with a deprived sex addict”  
“Hey!” Harry shouts mildly offended “I’m not ‘addicted’! I just need to be close with you Lou bear” Harry snaks his arms around Louis’ waist pulling the shorter boy in closer his lips curling sound the shell of Louis’ ear “I want you Lou… Please” he whispers warmly into Louis ear feeling the blue eyed boy shiver under his hold.  
“Hazzz” Louis winces, Harry’s hard on rubbing against Louis’ thigh. But quickly he pushes the younger boy off him “I have to go call my sister let her know we’re coming”  
“oh we’re going to be coming in about 5 minutes if you suck me off right now”  
Louis grimaces at him “you’re filthy”  
Harry smirks “you love it when I dirty talk”  
Louis laughs as he began walking up the stairs to their bedroom ” whatever works for you Harry” then he disappears around the corner. Harry stares were Louis’ body had just been confused as fuck and horny. ‘just great’ he thinks and makes his way to the bathroom to relieve himself.

~

The rest of the week goes the same as sunday had been. when they’re lounging around the house Harry kisses Louis senseless and even though Louis is just as hard as Harry is. The same answer always comes out of his mouth “not in the mood Haz” it’s driving him mad. He has to retort to other ideas than simply just asking. Louis has gone out to get groceries, when he returns and walks in through the front door Harry is standing there stark naked but Louis just laughs and kisses him on the cheek then retreats to the kitchen to put away whatever he bought.  
When they are sleeping Harry rubs his erection against Louis lower back in the middle of the night, they are already in bed so it would be impossible for Louis not to cave but nope he just murmurs a “Fuck off Harry”  
“that’s what I’m trying to do!” Harry half shouts and lays there with an aching groin. It got worse throughout the week that finally when Louis is watching TV by himself Harry pounces on the smaller boy and begins undoing his pants but Louis pushes him off, gives the curly hair boy a weird look and runs off. It’s officially angering Harry that he can’t get out his sexual frustrations and now Louis is making him frustrated just in general. He doesn’t know what to do anymore. he could yell at Louis and cause a big argument but that wouldn’t be fair to either of them especially if Harry wants to get laid in the next 3 days and since they leave tomorrow for Doncaster being on a plane with Louis for over 2 hours getting the silent treatment would not benefit his needs so he just decides to wait it out. Maybe Louis has a problem? oh shit- it dawns on Harry that there are real diseases and problems that can happen and as much as people don’t want it and think that it could never happen to them, i surely can. so maybe something is really wrong? The panic rushes in as Harry sees the boy now sitting in front of his laptop in the kitchen he decides just to leave Louis alone, not bring up sex and let him talk when he wanted too.

~  
They’re now on the flight to Doncaster, Lotties party is tonight then tomorrow they leave back to London as monday morning are rehearsals for their world tour. The whole flight Harry is deep in thought, wondering why Louis wouldn’t have sex with him or at least let Harry suck him off. It was killing him inside with the assumptions he was making of all the different situations that could be going on in front of him.That blue eyed, fun loving, humorous boy he falls so deeply in love with every time he sees him. if something were to be really wrong with his boo he would probably die.  
“Babe you okay? You look nervous?” Louis asks concerned tone in his voice  
“nothing! Nothing’s wrong why would anything be wrong?”  
“I dunno you tell me?”  
“nothings wrong boo”  
“okay” Louis nods giving him a smile.

Once they land they grab their bags and head to hail a taxi. Security has to lead them through the small airport because of course they knew they are going to get noticed. before getting into a taxi the stop to take pictures with fans and then quickly leave before the press could find out.  
They hop into a taxi and Louis tells the driver the address to his mum’s house. Once settled, they begin driving Louis laces his hand with Harry’s, Harry went cold when he did so. It was the only contact Louis had giving him all week and if he was being honest it’s surprising to have his boyfriends hand in his. So familiar yet so strange.

They get to Louis’ mum’s house and she greets them with excitement and kind spirit. The twins attack Harry and beg for piggyback rides of course he has too. For the next hour he’s forced to switched between the sisters running up and down the stairs and all over the 2 story house. He doesn’t mind having a laugh with Louis’ little sisters they were like family to him, he’d probably miss the girls once he’d go back to London which sucked because he hated missing people.  
Louis sits with his mum in the kitchen two cups of steaming hot tea in front of them. He talks to his mom like he always does, rambling on about how the tour was all coming together how he promises to call every now and then promises his mum not to get caught up in the media. He shares things about him and Harry, and laughs when the curly haired boy enters the room with a different child on his back every time. He likes being home, it’s a comfortable environment he wishes he doesn’t have to leave though, it saddens him inside but he doesn’t show it because he has different ideas as he carefully smirks at Harry. 

Harry’s a little bit weary at first when Louis smiles at him but he returns it as he gingerly slides Daisy off his back, she giggles and thanks him for the ride and scurries away to find her other sister.  
“Where’s the birthday girl?” Harry wonders  
“i was going to ask the same thing”  
“Oh she’s over at her friends house getting ready for tonight Fizzy is over there too” she tells them both and they nod with quiet ‘ooh’s’. “speaking of which i should probably go get the cake and drop it off at the hotel” she remembers quickly getting up from her seat “you boys mind watching the girls for a little bit?”  
“not at all go right ahead mum” Louis says making eye contact with Harry  
“i’ll be back in an hour or two i’ll call if anything, just pop a dvd in or something they’ll be good” she tells them grabbing her purse.  
“it’s okay mum we got it” Louis explains to her with a trusting tone in his voice, he can tell his mum is stressed over this party so he wants to do anything he can to make her feel like it’s not worth getting worked up over.  
“thank you hun.” she sighs “i’ll be back in a bit” she kisses both him and Harry on the cheek “you both should start getting ready too, the girls have their hair done and everything so once i get back i’ll help them with their dresses”  
“okaay we will and mum please we got it under control mum don’t worry”  
“thank you boo” she waves and with a click of the door she’s gone.

Louis turns around and sighs reaching out to hug Harry into him, just breathing in his scent and feeling his strong muscular arms wrap around him. He so comfortable and content but he still has other plans.  
“I’ll go put a Dvd in for the girls in the basement why don’t you go upstairs and jump in the shower?” Louis instructs looking up at Harry with sparkling eyes and a small smile on his lips.  
“S-sure” Harry replies and quickly kisses Louis on the lips. He turns and goes up the stairs Louis watching him for a moment then runs downstairs in a hurried motion the girls are playing with their Barbie Dreamhouse that they got for christmas last year “Hey girls do you want me to put in a movie for you?”  
“yes pleaseeeee”: they both shout and run over to the couches toppling over the backside and onto the cushions.  
“okay, what movie?” he knows he shouldn’t have asked because it concludes in a series of arguments but finally they agree on cinderella so quickly he pops in the dvd and runs up the stair so they can’t change their minds. it took longer than he thought it would but he can at least still hear the spray of the water running, he quickly dashes up the second flight of stairs and into the guest bedroom which was his old room but was turned into a guestroom with a private bathroom which he is oh so thankful of. he had been waiting for this moment for way too long. closing the door and locking it he undresses and pads into the bathroom, opening the door quietly to see the stream pouring out of the shower and his loveable Harry singing- to what he thinks is silently- to himself. He walks closer to the shower and pulls the curtain back revealing his very naked boyfriend. Curls wet, water dripping all over his body, the shampoo bottle that is in his hand drops suddenly as he stares at Louis who is standing in front of him of him just as naked.

“Mind if i join?” Louis asks with wide smirk  
“Of course not” He replies and shifts over for Louis to jump in next to him. The shower is smaller than theirs at home but they’ll have to make do. it takes no time at all for Harry to launch himself at Louis, attack his lips with his own. Tongues smashing together exploring each others mouth as if it’s the first time they’ve done so, Harry’s teeth graze across Louis’ bottom lips before sucking it gently into his mouth making the older boy moan in the back of his throat, the sound going straight to Harry’s already half hard cock. Louis’ nails dig into Harry’s back itching and clawing at him for more and more. He’s been dying for this moment wanting to touch and making Harry wither under his body but he felt like it would be worth it if he could make Harry wait with him.  
“Why the sudden urge to get dirty?” Harry asks a sly smile on his lips but Louis makes it disappear as he kisses Harry hard till they’re both out of breath.  
“shut up and get on your knees” Louis breathes heavily against Harry’s lips  
“Yes sir” 

Harry drops to his knees, pushes Louis back against the cold tile and takes him full in the mouth earning a loud low moan from his demanding boyfriend, Louis snakes his hand into Harry’s wet curls pulling and tugging for the boy to do more as his chest heaves with short huffs of breath the pleasure is all too good, he looks down to see Harry’s bottle coloured eyes that are hazy with lust peering up at him through his dark eyelashes. Louis thought he might cum just at the sight of that. He lets out a powerful groan and jerks his hips forward on instinct Harry pushes his hips back to the wall slowly pushing Louis’ cock into the back of his throat, letting it hit the back and then fully sucking on it back and forth. Louis’ knees are weak as Harry does so, the feel of Harry’s tongue on his cock licking up the bottom with the flat of his tongue then slowly licking his slit, his hand pressed around the base holding it still.  
“I’m so close Haz” his voice cracks, it’s hoarse and tired but he feels so good, the coil of pleasure low in his stomach. Harry quickly stands up and kisses him on the mouth and turns off the water that is still going, Harry steps out of the shower first and Louis right after both holding painful erections. Louis reaches for Harry and pins him against the wall kissing him feverishly like he would never have the chance to kiss Harry ever again. He gnaws on Harry’s neck for a while Harry’s straining back giving Louis enough room for him to claim him his. He sucks down just below his collar bone leaving a pinkish mark that is already beginning to bruise.  
“Fuck Lou, you need to do something. Now!” Harry growls  
Louis kisses up his neck and to his ear, licking the shell and purring “I want you to fuck me Haz, i want you to fuck me in the bathroom that i used to jerk myself off in. i want you please” his voice is slow and smooth, breath warm and tender. Harry shivers under the words that are whispered into his ear, immediately taking charge and pushing Louis into the counter behind him kissing him with full forced, his lips already swollen and bright red as he looks into the mirror that’s behind Louis’ head. The shorter boy wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry’s picks him up, pushing him against the counter as Louis’ legs link around his waist, lips still linked together.  
“fuck me” Louis whines against Harry’s lips, looking deeply into the lust ridden eyes of his lover  
“lube?”  
“bottom drawer”  
Harry sets Louis onto the counter kissing him a couple of time than down to his neck then his chest and teasingly sucks his cock a couple for times “fuck Harry” he squirms and Harry pops his lips off of him and smirks  
“Asshole” Louis mutters, his cheeks bright. Harry leans down and digs into the drawer finding the half empty bottle of lube and pops it open squirting the clear jelly liquid onto his few fingers.  
“fuck” Louis mumbles at the sight, Harry places the bottle down beside Louis and slowly rubs his slick fingers over Louis hole well pumping him with his other hand. The older boy moans and wiggles under the touch, his breath hitching as Harry’s long slender finger slides inside him, pumping and probing him open.

“unnggg- Harry” Louis moans his back arching over the sink that is under him letting him head hitting the mirror behind him, . Harry adds another finger and Louis howls as he hits that sweet spot, Harry’s other hand reaches up and covers Louis’ mouth his teeth grinding into his flesh, the harder he finger fucks Louis’ hole.  
“Jesus Harry. Hurry up and fuck me already”  
he pulls his sloppy fingers out of his boyfriend, both boys breathing unevenly and sweat growing on their foreheads. Harry pulls the lid on the toilet down and pick Louis up then sits on top of it.  
“Your turn to do that work” Harry winks as he coats himself up, Louis sits forward and arches up to push himself down onto Harry’s cock, gritting his teeth together as he sinks further and then back up and slowly begins fucking himself on Harrys dick. Up and down in fluid motions until they’re both breathing heavily, moans echoing throw out the bathroom knowing their not supposed to be loud as Louis’ sisters are just a couple floorboards away. Louis hands covers Harry’s mouth and Harry’s hand covers Louis’ mouth as he continues to bounce up and down, feeling his stomach begin to coil up the pleasure getting to much to hold awaiting for that release. He’s clenching down around Harry’s cock and the curly haired boy notices he’s slowing down so Harry begins to thrusting into Louis. The boys nose scrunch up and he’s uttering “fuck fuck fuck” beneath harry’s hand his fringe is now dangling in front of his deep blue eyes as he breathes along with every thrust. his eyes close and it’s too much as Harry pounds into his ass  
“FUCK Haz” he yells out his head falling onto Harry’s forehead, white stringy cum sprays between both their chest, Harry stops thrusting and lets Louis ride his orgams out on his own erection, the pleasure beginning to mount up into him too.  
“come on haz, come for me” Louis whispers “you’ve doing your waiting” Louis hips are rolling back and forth over top of his cock “i want you to fill me up haz” he hisses into Harry’s ear one last time “come in me”  
and with an ear piercing moan he’s coming deep into Louis’ ass, Louis winces at the feeling it’s all they’ve both been wanting all week. Louis picks himself off of a withered out Harry, his curls are in his face, his lips are red and swollen, his cheeks are flushed red and his chest is covered in his cum.  
Louis can hear the door- from the hallways to his bedroom -being banged on , he gives Harry a look and quickly wraps a towel around his waist and walks out. carefully opening the door he sees both his sisters sitting there.  
“how long have you to been sitting there?”  
“a few seconds. The movie just stopped working. what took you so long to answer the door?!” Phoebe is only 8 but she has one heck of an attitude.  
“doesn’t matter. Mum’s gonna be home soon anyways. i want you both to go at least, try and put your dresses on”  
“Fineeee” she sighs and struts down the hallway with Daisy leisurely walking behind her. He closes the door and walks back to the bathroom Harrys standing up cleaning himself off  
“Jesus Lou i thought something was wrong when you didn’t want to have sex with me” Harry expressed  
“Sorry Haz i didn’t mean to worry you, i just- i always wanted to have sex here”  
Harry turned to him and smirk “kinky, i like it” he growled as he grabbed a now laughing Louis and kissed him chastely.  
“We should actually try and get ready now” Louis told him  
“shower?”  
“shower.”


End file.
